w i n d f l a k e
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [HUNMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - "Hyung, ada noda." Tangan pucat SeHun terjulur ke sudut bibir MinSeok mencoba mengusap krimer yang tertinggal. MinSeok seakan membeku. Tidak hanya tangan, tapi-wajah SeHun juga mendekat!


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]: **I took some scenes from my old fanfiction. I didn't do plagiarism or stuffs!

* * *

**M**inSeok tengah mengelap keringat di dahinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin di belakangnya, sementara di depannya para kameramen yang masih memotret member EXO lain. Hari ini mereka ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah CeCi.

MinSeok sedikit meringis ketika menyadari bunga besar di sisi kepalanya belum juga dilepas. Jujur ia tak nyaman dengan bunga sebesar ini, apalagi untuk _member_ lain hanya kebagian mencium bunga—minus Kris yang harus memegang vas keramik putih berisi _baby's breath_ yang lumayan besar. Tapi, _member_ lain meyakinkan MinSeok bahwa ia terlihat cantik dengan bunga di sisi kepalanya itu—mereka sepertinya lupa bahwa Kim MinSeok adalah sosok yang memiliki _gender_ sama dengan mereka. Dan salah satu sosok yang paling bersemangat untuk meyakinkannya itu adalah—MinSeok mendadak mendongak ketika secangkir kopi _mocca_ dingin di dalam gelas kertasdan setangkai anyelir merah terulur ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, SeHunie?" tanya MinSeok pada sosok pemuda tinggi berwajah datar yang tengah menatapnya di depannya.

—_maknae_ EXO, pangeran Oh SeHun.

"Tidak ada," jawab SeHun singkat.

"Kau mengambil bunga ini dari properti pemotretan 'kan?" tanya MinSeok menuntut. Alisnya terangkat ketika menerima cangkir kopi dan anyelir merah dari SeHun.

_Maknae_ EXO itu cemberut.

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan protes, _Hyung_." SeHun ikut bersandar di dinding di sisi MinSeok. "Minumlah!"

MinSeok mengangguk. Diteguknya _mocca_ dingin itu pelan.

"_Hyung_?" panggil SeHun pelan.

"_Wae_?" tanya MinSeok seraya menoleh dan menatap mata _maknae_ di sisinya.

"Ada noda," ucap SeHun datar. Tangan berkulit pucat pemuda itu terjulur ke sudut bibir MinSeok mencoba mengusap ampas krimer yang tertinggal.

MinSeok seakan membeku.

Tidak hanya tangan, tapi—wajah SeHun juga mendekat. _Maknae_ EXO itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengusap noda di sudut bibir MinSeok dengan lidahnya sendiri!

Sejenak bumi seakan berhenti berotasi.

MinSeok berhenti bernapas.

Cangkir kertas itu nyaris jatuh dari genggamannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis MinSeok tajam.

SeHun tersenyum samar seraya menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Hanya membersihkan noda."

"Banyak orang yang melihat kita," ucap MinSeok kesal. Barusan Oh SeHun jelas-jelas menciumnya!

"Kurasa tidak. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Lihat?"

MinSeok melirik sekeliling dan memang tak terlihat seorang pun yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku sembarangan!" protes MinSeok lagi.

SeHun tertawa samar. "Aku hanya membersihkan noda, _Hyung_. Hal itu bukan sebuah ciuman."

Sontak MinSeok terdiam mendengar kalimat SeHun.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_." SeHun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang _make up_.

MinSeok menatap punggung _maknae_ yang menghilang ditelan kerumunan hingga tak disadarinya sosok pria yang ia tahu salah satu _crew_ CeCi menyapanya.

"Bunga yang indah, MinSeok-_sshi_," puji _crew_ tersebut. "Apakah akan kau berikan untuk _yeojachingu_-mu?."

MinSeok melempar tatapan bodoh pada bunga merah yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya, bunga dari SeHun.

"Kau tahu arti dari anyelir merah, MinSeok-_sshi_?" tanya kru CeCi itu lagi.

MinSeok menggeleng.

_Crew_ itu terkekeh pelan. "_Carnation red_ artinya—"

MinSeok menahan napas. Kru CeCi itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—_cinta tak tertahankan lagi dan sangat menginginkanmu.…"_

* * *

**M**inSeok menunduk menikmati _kimchi_-nya sisa makan malam _member_ EXO sendirian. Program diet ketat yang dijalaninya membuatnya harus berpuas diri hanya dengan makan sedikit _kimchi_ untuk makan malam—yang bahkan ia seharusnya mencoret makan malam dari jadwal makannya. Terlihat dapur _dorm_ itu mulai kosong. _Member_ lain yang selesai makan mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kini MinSeok menatap _kimchi_ yang hanya tinggal kuah dengan dua-tiga helai sawi putih.

'_Mengenaskan,' batin MinSeok getir._

Jemarinya mulai bersiap menyuapkan helaian sawi ketika tangan pucat mendadak merebut sumpitnya membuat MinSeok menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?' tanya MinSeok seraya melirik pemuda yang kini memasang wajah datar ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa membiarkanmu makan sendirian." SeHun menatap MinSeok lembut. "Buka mulutmu, _Hyung_."

MinSeok tak mengerti. Namun dengan patuh ia membuka mulutnya.

SeHun dengan cepat menyuapkan _kimchi _di tangannya.

MinSeok terdiam. Dikunyahnya perlahan _sayuran _lembut itu. Rona merah muda menjalar tanpa sadar di wajah manisnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuapimu, _Hyung_?"

MinSeok menggeleng.

"Karena rasa _kimchi_-nya menjadi berkali lipat lebih enak, saat disuapi oleh orang yang menyuka—maksudku...uhm makanlah." Mendadak, gerakan SeHun menjadi sedikit gugup ketika menyiapkan suapan selanjutnya.

Sementara MinSeok memilih tetap diam dan menerima saja suapan-suapan berikutnya dari sang _maknae_….

* * *

"Kenapa kau ini kalau makan selalu belepotan, _Hyung_?" SeHun berucap seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah MinSeok. Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar. MinSeok tak bisa menolak ajakan SeHun yang begitu saja menariknya saat ia dan LuHan tengah duduk tenang di sofa. SeHun yang biasanya sangat posessif terhadap _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, bahkan mengabaikan pandangan menusuk LuHan dan memilih fokus pada MinSeok dalam genggamannya. LuHan bisa ia urus nanti setelah mereka selesai makan malam—begitu menurut Oh SeHun.

"Ap–apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

MinSeok menahan napas. Wajah SeHun begitu dekat sekarang. Apakah ia akan mengulangi kejadian saat ia mengusap bibirnya dengan lidahnya?

"_Hyung_, bibirmu belepotan…" ucap SeHun pelan tepat di depan wajah MinSeok.

"SeHun… Jangan lakukan itu kumohon…" MinSeok mulai takut. Pemuda itu memejamkan satu matanya. Ia beringsut mundur ketika SeHun semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Hunie… i–ini tempat umum…"

SeHun menyeringai.

"Kau—!"

MinSeok memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat sampai ia seperti mati rasa.

"—jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, _Hyung_," ucap SeHun jengkel seraya meraih _tissue_ di dekatnya. Kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap _cream_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibir MinSeok.

MinSeok membuka matanya ketika merasakan _tissue_ yang menyentuh kulitnya dan bukannya lidah SeHun. Dilihatnya SeHun yang telah kembali menikmati makannya seraya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas menatap MinSeok yang terbengong.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Kau mengharap ciuman dariku, _eoh_?" SeHun menyeringai. MinSeok memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bodoh sekali ia mengira pemuda itu akan kembali menghilangkan noda di bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

'Demi Tuhan. Ada yang salah dengan otakku—atau otak SeHun saja kalau begitu,' batin MinSeok getir.

Oh SeHun masih tersenyum. Melihat MinSeok dalam kondisi _speechless_ seperti itu adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MinSeok terdiam saat SeHun menarik kepalanya mendekat untuk bersandar di bahu sang _maknae_.

"Apa—!"

"Biarkan saja seperti ini…" ucap SeHun pelan. MinSeok tak menolak. Dibiarkannya kepalanya bersandar pada bahu sang _maknae_. Di luar kegelapan terlihat begitu menakutkan, sementara bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke _dorm_ berjalan pelan.

"_Hyung…" _panggil SeHun tiba-tiba.

"_Waeyo…?"_

"Tubuhmu harum… kau juga hangat."

"…"

"Boleh aku memelukmu…?" Mata _caramel_ itu mendongak memandangnya, melempar pandang memohon. MinSeok terdiam, yang bagi SeHun itu adalah persetujuan. Tangan pucatnya perlahan merengkuh tubuh MinSeok ke dalam peluknya. Mendekapnya erat, membuatnya jatuh ke dalam dadanya.

Memaksa MinSeok merasakan detak jantungnya yang bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. MinSeok menahan napas. Sentuhan SeHun, pelukan SeHun begitu… lembut.

"_Hyung_…" panggil SeHun lagi setelah cukup lama terdiam membiarkan mereka menikmati detak jantung masing-masing.

"_Wae_?" MinSeok menikmati tangan SeHun yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan mengunci bahunya.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

"A-aku tidak terlalu pandai bernyanyi…" tolak MinSeok pelan.

"_Yah_! Tapi, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bernyanyi, _Hyung_," protes SeHun cepat. "_Ppali, Hyung_…"

SeHun menjatuhkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala MinSeok. Menghirup aroma rambut MinSeok yang sangat disukainya.

"_Kiss me darling kiss me… Kiss me tonight_…" MinSeok mulai bersenandung lirih. Ia menyanyikan lagu milik _sunbae_-nya di Super Junior yang tengah mengikuti wajib militer. "_Kiss me darling kiss me… Kiss me tonight_…"

"Kau ingin aku menciummu sekarang, _Hyung_?" tanya SeHun seraya melirik MinSeok menggoda.

Senandung MinSeok terhenti. "Jangan macam-macam, Oh SeHun," bisik MinSeok berbahaya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah bus yang mengangkut beberapa penumpang selain mereka!

SeHun tertawa. "_Aniyo_, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin semacam kok."

MinSeok terhenyak. Dirasakannya tangan SeHun menyentuh pipinya. Memaksa wajahnya menghadap SeHun di sisinya. Mata _obsidian_ itu seolah terhipnotis ketika perlahan SeHun memajukan wajahnya, mengusap bibirnya yang setengah terbuka dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangan SeHun memegang pipi MinSeok erat, membuat wajah yang selalu terlihat manis itu tetap menghadap ke arahnya. Seiring dengan ciuman yang semakin menuntut, MinSeok memiringkan kepalanya. Mulai ada rona merah yang menyertai seluruh permukaan wajah manis itu ketika ciuman SeHun semakin mencecarnya.

SeHun menyeringai di sela ciuman mereka menyadari sang _hyung_ yang telah hanyut dalam ciumannya. Dirasakannya jemari mungil yang kini meremas rambut pirang platinumnya. MinSeok mengalungkan lengannya pada leher SeHun. Membuat SeHun semakin bersemangat. Pemuda yang terlahir dengan naluri tidak mau kalah itu segera mengubah jilatanya menjadi sebuah lumatan. Memaksa _hyung_-nya untuk saling berbagi _saliva_ dan rasa manis saat lidah mereka saling bertemu dan membelit. SeHun bergerak lincah mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut yang terasa sangat manis itu. Mendominasi setiap celah dan sudut yang ada. Hingga MinSeok merasa tertatih mengejar gerakan lidah SeHun yang seperti _kisser_ handal. Gerakan lidah SeHun yang lihai dan menggelitik mulut MinSeok, membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu semakin tak berada di alam nyata.

Melenakan.

Namun mendadak, merasa kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya berhenti, SeHun segera melepas bibir ranum itu dengan tidak rela. Sedikit menyesali kenapa kebutuhan oksigen harus menjadi penghalang dalam setiap ciuman yang harusnya bisa berlangsung selama yang mereka mau. Mata SeHun menatap intens _hyung_-nya yang kini mengerjap membuka matanya dengan napas yang tersengal serta wajah memerah yang mampu terlihat dalam keremangan bus yang tengah mereka naiki.

Sejenak SeHun tercengang.

Wajah itu, dengan napas tersengal, semburat merah, dan bibir ranum setengah terbuka membuat seorag Kim MinSeok terlihat begitu seksi di mata sang _maknae_. Mencoba menahan keinginnnya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. SeHun segera kembali mendekap tubuh MinSeok. Tangan SeHun semakin erat memeluk MinSeok. "Suaramu indah, _Hyung_. Sama sepertimu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aniyo_…" jawab SeHun lirih. "Teruslah bernyanyi." Pemuda itu beralih menyurukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan bahu dan leher MinSeok, membuat MinSeok sedikit berjengit merasakan hembusan napas hangat SeHun yang menggelitik lehernya.

"SeHunie… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" MinSeok menghentikan senandungnya sejenak.

SeHun tak menjawab, dan MinSeok memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? A-apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

SeHun tetap terdiam.

"Hunie…?"

MinSeok melirik wajah yang ada dibahunya. Mata itu membola tak sempurna saat melihat mata SeHun yang terpejam. SeHun tertidur. Terdengar napasnya yang berhembus teratur. MinSeok segera menyandarkan SeHun pada posisi enak. Sejenak ia terpaku pada sosok SeHun yang tengah terlelap. Lengkung senyum terukir sempurna di wajah manis MinSeok.

"Dasar, walaupun terkadang datar, ternyata wajah polosmu saat tertidur tetap terlihat indah Oh SeHun…" bisik MinSeok pelan. Jemarinya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi SeHun. MinSeok memajukan wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan ia daratkan pada dahi SeHun. Lembut.

"Selamat tidur, _Chagiya_…"

MinSeok menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke dalam pelukan SeHun. Membuat tangan pucat anggota termuda EXO itu kembali mendekapnya. Akhirnya ia sendiri tertidur dalam pelukan hangat sang _dongsaeng_. Tertidur dengan senyum yang tak hentinya menghiasi wajahnya—

'_Saranghae, MinSeok-hyung.'_

—dan wajah Oh SeHun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
